Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 4: Confrontations part 2
by RGGod
Summary: The confrontations continue. Alphamon, Tyson, and Azmon fight Gulfmon. Arashi, Tentomon, Trixie, and Dracomon fight ChaosGallantmon. What will happen? Who will win? Read (AND PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARDS!) to find out!
1. Chapter 1

***beat***

**That's the chapter's name, it won't let me name the first chapter! Or rename any of them! Am I the only one having this problem?**

* * *

**Afternoon, Plateau of ****Torment**

He managed to pick himself up with a grunt, "Hrr, not bad. Not bad at all." He cracked his neck, "Let's get serious,"

Alphamon and Sagamon stood ready to fight. Tyson made sure he was safely out of the way. Gulfmon stood before them, glaring down at his opponents.

*beat*

"So are we just gonna keep staring or are we actually going to fight?" Sagamon asked impatiently.

Gulfmon shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just supposed to keep you busy while Milleniumon has her way with Catastromon,"

*beat*

"WHAT!?"

"Oops!" Gulfmon started waving his arms frantically, "I didn't mean it like that! I worded that the wrong way! What I meant to say was that she wanted you out of the way so she could have a rematch with him!"

Alphamon's eyes widened, "She's fighting Catastromon?! We have to help him!"

Gulfmon cringed, "Oops, maybe I've said a little too much,"

Sagamon just shrugged, "So what? All we have to do is beat this guy and we're free to go,"

"HAH!" Gulfmon snorted in contempt, "YOU, beat ME? Never gonna happen,"

Sagamon charged Dante with hellfire, "Really? Well, let's see about that! Dante's Infernal Blade!" he rushed at Gulfmon's legs and aimed a quick cut.

"AAHH!" Gulfmon cried out in pain.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew out a convergence of light and slashed at Gulfmon's other leg.

"DAMMIT!" Gulfmon stumbled backwards, "Dead Scream!"

A deafening shriek filled the air, causing all those gathered to hold their ears in pain.

"DAMN THAT'S LOUD!" Sagamon complained, having difficulty holding his ears. "HUH?" he looked up to see Gulfmon's foot coming down on him, "Oh sh*t!" he slithered out of the way before he was crushed.

"Dammit! Why can't you people just stay still?!" Gulfmon complained.

"Because then you'd step on us!" Sagamon answered in his best troll voice.

"Why you!" Gulfmon continued his pursuit.

/Damn, this guy's an idiot!/ Sagamon thought with a snigger.

"I'll get you!" Gulfmon brought his foot down hard, but Sagamon managed to slither out of the way.

"Dante's Infernal Blade!" Sagamon swung his hellfire clad blade at Gulfmon's foot, causing him to back away in pain.

"Stop doing that!" Gulfmon complained through the pain.

"Why? If I stay close to your legs you won't be able to hit me with that Black Requiem. That and I'm fast enough to dodge your feet," Sagamon pointed out.

"Grrrrr!" Gulfmon growled in frustration, "Damn you and your pragmatic fighting style! Dead Scream!" the deafening shriek filled the air, causing pain to all who heard it. While Sagamon was distracted Gulfmon took his chance, "Gotcha bitch!"

"Whoah!" Sagamon narrowly avoided the foot that came down beside him.

"Damn," Sagamon cursed, "That was close,"

"Why do I keep missing him?!" Gulfmon complained. Then, he had an idea. He sat down, forcing Sagamon to slither out from under him.

"Why did you do that? Were you getting tired?" Sagamon taunted.

Gulfmon just smiled in response, "Sort of, Black Requiem!" the second mouth on his lower torso opened.

"Oh crap," Sagamon eyes widened as the beam of dark energy hit him point blank. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he was blown clear away. He landed a dozen meters away. He began to shrink and dedigivolved back down to Azmon.

"Azmon!" Tyson called his partners name in worry.

"What did you think of that?" Gulfmon taunted, crossing his arms in victory, "Hahahahahaha! Wimp!"

"Heheheheheh," Azmon sniggered loudly.

Gulfmon looked down in annoyance, "What's so funny douchebag?

"Hey ugly!" Azmon called up to the behemoth, "Look up!"

"Huh?" Gulfmon looked up to see a large circle in the sky. His eyes widened in realization, "Oh you motherf*ckers!"

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon called the attack as countless vollies of green energy began to bombard Gulfmon into submission.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Gulfmon screamed in pain as he was brought to the ground. The green vollies of energy continued to bombard him for several seconds, "Okay I give! I GIVE!" Gulfmon finally surrendered.

"Will you let us leave?!" Alphamon asked as the vollies continued to bombard Gulfmon.

"OKAY I GIVE, YOU CAN LEAVE!" Gulfmon surrendered.

"Good," Alphamon panted as he stopped the attack. He flew back down to Azmon, "Get your Tamer, we're leaving,"

"Okay," Azmon nodded as he called to his partner, "Tyson, get over here!"

"What about him?" Tyson asked, pointing at Gulfmon who struggled to get up.

Alphamon shrugged, "Leave him to his mistress. I doubt Milleniumon will let him off easy,"

Tyson looked down, unsure of what to say, "Okay then," was all he could manage to say.

Azmon nudged Alphamon, "Hey, what about the others?"

"My main concern is Catastromon. If he's fighting Milleniumon, he'll need all the help he can get," Alphamon said grimly as he opened a portal. "This will take us to where we were before we were brought here. Go through, now!"

"Okay, okay, you don't need to be so pushy" Azmon complained as walked to the portal.

"Are you sure we should just leave him?" Tyson worriedly asked about Gulfmon.

"Come on Tyson!" Azmon yelled to him.

"Okay!" Tyson called after his partner as he ran to the portal, "Just stop yelling!"

Alphamon walked through the portal grimly. /I hope s/he's okay./

Gulfmon stumbled his way away, "Damn," he wheezed, "that Alphamon's powerful, but he seemed as worn out as me after that attack," He looked up, "Hmmm? Almost evening now, I wonder how the other guys are doing." He carried on his way, "Milleniumon's gonna kill me for this,"

**Afternoon (Almost Evening), To the Battlefield**

They stepped out of the portal. Tyson observed their surroundings, "Wow, you were right. This is where we were before we were taken,"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, you stay here; I'm going to search for Catastromon," He raised his hand and made a portal.

"Wait!" Azmon interrupted, "You're just going to leave us here?"

"Yes," Alphamon replied.

"But isn't that irresponsible?" Azmon argued.

*beat*

"Bye," Alphamon disappeared through the portal and it closed behind him.

Tyson stared in disbelief.

Azmon, however, was infuriated, "Hey! You son of a bitch! Come back here!"

* * *

**Sorry this update came late; I was busy wat****ching a cute squirrel.**

***beat***

**If it's any consolation I got a bad sunburn.**


	2. Storm Insect part 1

**Afternoon, Dark Coliseum**

ChaosGallantmon got up, despite the pain. He had a mission to do. He dusted himself off, "Excellent work," he turned to glare at them, "Now let's get serious,"

Wingdramon flew at him, "Wing Blast!" he launched a shockwave at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon jumped over it, "Chaos Disaster!" He pointed his lance at Wingdramon and dove down, seeking to impale him.

Wingdramon just barely managed to get back as ChaosGallantmon and his lance landed right in front of him. "You missed!" Wingdramon taunted.

"Oh yeah?" ChaosGallantmon swung on his lance, catching Wingdramon a stunning blow to the head. Wingdramon was knocked a few feet away. ChaosGallantmon lifted his lance out of the ground before turning to MegaKabuterimon, "You're next insect,"

While Wingdramon recovered from the devastating blow, MegaKabuterimon flew at ChaosGallantmon, "Wild Scratcher!" With his four arms, he began to furiously slash at ChaosGallantmon.

"Weak!" ChaosGallantmon deflected the strikes with his Balmung.

"I… am… NOT!" with two arms, MegaKabuterimon held the Balmung back, and with another, landed a grueling slice across ChaosGallantmon's chest.

ChaosGallantmon's eye's widened in pain and disbelief as he fell back, "You… cut my armor," he clutched at the cut that MegaKabuterimon had made in his armor. It was releasing a strange red light. "HOW DARE YOU! CRUEL BALMUNG!" he swung hard with his lance, dealing a devastating blow to MegaKabuterimon's side that sent him flying. While he struggled to get back up, Wingdramon had managed to get up and was ready to fight against ChaosGallantmon.

Wingdramon breathed a stream of high speed fire, "Blaze Sonic Breath!"

ChaosGallantmon rolled to the side. When the flame followed him he blocked it with his shield.

Wingdramon decided to rush him in case he were to charge his Judecca Prison, this time he took a nose dive approach, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

ChaosGallantmon drew back and avoided Wingdramon's strike, "Cruel Balmung!" he dealt a massive blow to the side of Wingdramon's head with his lance, Balmung.

Wingdramon struggled to get up, but ChaosGallantmon charged his shield.

Arashi realized immediately, "MegaKabuterimon! Stop him!"

MegaKabuterimon flew at ChaosGallantmon; "Mega Blaster!" he brought his hands together and formed a ball of electricity that he threw at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon smirked. He deflected the ball with his lance, and let loose a dark wave from his Gorgon Shield at Wingdramon, "Judecca Prison!"

Wingdramon was unable to move, and was engulfed in the dark wave, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. After the wave disappeared, he began to shrink and dedigivolved to Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Trixie cried out her partner's name as she rushed to his aid.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "Don't worry girl," his eyes narrowed, "YOU'RE NEXT!" He took aim with his shield, and prepared to fire a Judecca Prison at Trixie.

"Stop him!" Arashi ordered.

"Now!" ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened psychotically, "Judec-" he was cut off when MegaKabuterimon rammed into him, knocking him over.

"I… will not let you… hurt them," MegaKabuterimon warned ChaosGallantmon as they got up, "Try again… and you will suffer the consequences,"

"Consequences?" ChaosGallantmon asked incredulously, "When you're as powerful as me, there are no consequences," he glared at MegaKabuterimon.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon charged and stabbed him with his horn. He then discharged electricity through his horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. Through the electrocution, he grabbed MegaKabuterimon's horn and pushed it away, "I will not be bested by an ultimate!" he screamed as he kicked MegaKabuterimon away.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Arashi called his partner's name.

ChaosGallantmon turned to the blue-haired Japanese boy, "Oh, are you worried for your comrade?" he asked soothingly, "Don't be," he answered calmly, "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELF!" he lowered and charged his shield.

Seeing this, Arashi ran, but ChaosGallantmon's shield moved with him, "Time to die, Judecca Prison!" The wave of darkness launched forward with blinding speed, straight for Arashi.

"ARASHI!" MegaKabuterimon **yelled**, and flew right in front of the dark wave to grab Arashi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the wave sent him flying. He held Arashi close to make sure that he wasn't hurt. When the wave ended, he began to shrink and dedigivolved back into Tentomon.

ChaosGallantmon smirked, "All according to plan, hahahahahaha!" he laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that! Well, you are one of those hero types. Hahahahahaha! Pathetic! Really, risking your life to save your friend's? Damn you people are stupid, hah!" he began to chuckle as he walked towards them, "Hmhmhm, but I guess that's what makes you a hero, you're stupidity. Reminds me of myself before I… fell from grace, so to speak," He held a hand to his face as he shook his head in remembrance, "Seriously, one little… outburst, and you're forever damned to the Dark Area. Those Angels are such pricks," his hand clenched tightly around his lance's hilt, "Aww, what's wrong? Are you bored of my monologing? Too bad, because it's going to be the last thing you ever hear!"

"Arashi… run while… you still can," Tentomon gasped out the words to his Tamer.

Arashi got up and ran in front of Tentomon and ChaosGallantmon, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" he yelled.

ChaosGallantmon raised an eyebrow, "What's this? You won't let me? If I want to do it, I'll do it. Short and simple," he began to walk closer to them, "I do what I want to do, say what I want to say, laugh how I want to laugh, and play how I want to play," He was no more than three meters away from Arashi, "Aww, what's this? Is the little baby crying?"

It was true, there were tears running down Arashi's face, "I told you… I won't let you hurt Tentomon!"

Tentomon raised his head, "Arashi… run!" he wheezed out the words.

"I won't leave you! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Arashi screamed as a light burst from his digivice and gave him a yellow aura. Then, to ChaosGallantmon's complete and utter astonishment, Tentomon turned into a beam of light that overlaid itself onto Arashi, almost like a suit. They began to grow larger and change shape, becoming a new form entirely.

**TENTOMON**

**~BIOMERGE TO~**

**…**


	3. Storm Insect part 2 end

**Evening, Dark Coliseum**

**TENTOMON**

**~BIOMERGE TO~**

**HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

Arashi and Tentomon biomerged to the mega level!

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sight. For those who fight for evil's right, beware our Herculean might!" HerculesKabuterimon flexed their upper arms while punching forward with a lower one.

ChaosGallantmon's eyes went white, "What?"

Trixie and Dracomon stared at the pale golden armored insect. He (actually they) had a pale golden shell, but there was red underneath the upper arms and legs and on their mouth. They had three claws on each of their four arms and two feet. Their head had four horns, two curved ones coming out from either side of their head, a giant one coming out of the front of their head, and a smaller horn that curved forward coming out from on top of their head. They had a stinger tail and four wings, two shell wings, and two insect wings, all had small holes in them. They had an upper and lower jaw, but there were mandibles to either side, giving them four jaws.

"They merged!" was all Trixie and Dracomon could say.

HerculesKabuterimon stopped flexing and glared down at ChaosGallantmon, who was slowly backing away from the much larger insect.

/Arashi… why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know Tentomon. It's like Laharlmon said, when we merged, I had this sudden compulsion to do something./

/But why that and that specifically./

/I don't know./

/Then why did you make us do it?/

/I don't know Tentomon!/

/Whatever, we have a fight to get to./

/That's the spirit Tentomon!/

"Where do you think you're going?" HerculesKabuterimon asked ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon gulped, "Umm… Nowhere?"

"We thought so," HerculesKabuterimon grinned, "Giga Scissor Claw!" Using their four arms, HerculesKabuterimon made a large x-shaped cut across ChaosGallantmon.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed in pain as another large cut appeared across his armor, releasing that strange red light. "You cut my armor again! Chaos Shot!" he shot evil energy from his Balmung spear at HerculesKabuterimon.

"Ea-Sy!" HerculesKabuterimon knocked the ball away with their claws, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together, forming a gigantic ball of electricity and shot it at ChaosGallantmon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon cried out in pain as the ball hit him and exploded, blowing him a clear twelve meters away. "Not bad," he gasped as he got up, only to see HerculesKabuterimon lift him up with their horn.

"Horn Buster Kai!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled, and at the end of HerculesKabuterimon's frontal horn, ChaosGallantmon was engulfed in an orb of electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as he was electrocuted. After several moments the electrocution stopped, and HerculesKabuterimon grabbed the limp ChaosGallantmon off of his horn and held him, all four limbs restrained, in his four hands. "What are you doing?" ChaosGallantmon wheezed, "Are you… going to tear me… limb from limb?"

HerculesKabuterimon tilted their head, "Well, now that's an interesting idea," as if to emphasize this, HerculesKabuterimon gave a little tug with each of their four hands, causing ChaosGallantmon to cry out in pain, "Oops, sorry, we don't know our own strength,"

Dracomon and Trixie ran up to them, "Ara- HerculesKabuterimon! Stop! You're torturing him!" Trixie cried out.

"We know, we don't want to, but we don't think we have a choice," HerculesKabuterimon answered grimly, "We need him to get out of here," they explained, "If he gets away, we'll be stuck, do you want that?"

Trixie looked down; she knew they were right, "No,"

"Good," HerculesKabuterimon responded before turning their attention back to ChaosGallantmon, who was still struggling to no avail, "Now let us out,"

ChaosGallantmon stopped struggling, he knew it was no use, "No," he responded calmly, "Not yet, anyway,"

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?" HerculesKabuterimon inquired with another tug.

ChaosGallantmon let loose another cry of pain before responding, "Madam Milleniumon's orders,"

"What orders?" Dracomon interrogated.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "her orders to distract you while she has a rematch with Catastromon,"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"A rematch?" HerculesKabuterimon questioned in surprise, "You mean they've fought before?"

ChaosGallantmon nodded, "Yes, apparently it was before I was employed by her. She's been obsessed with the prospect of a rematch with him ever since,"

"So that's why you brought us here," Dracomon contemplated.

"But if that's why," Trixie began, "Then we need to get back there now!"

"Then take us back!" HerculesKabuterimon demanded.

"No," ChaosGallantmon replied, "Not until madam Milleniumon orders it,"

"We said take us back!" HerculesKabuterimon demanded once more.

"Answer me this," ChaosGallantmon asked them, "Why should I?"

"Because we said so!" HerculesKabuterimon answered.

"Because we need to help our friends!" Trixie gave her own answer.

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, "Excellent answers, but all wrong. There is no reason why I should listen to you. After all, do you sign my paycheck? No. Do I have any obligation to you? No. I am a free digimon; I only serve those I align with. I only align with the strongest, and the strongest is madam Milleniumon. She could crush you easily. You think you beat me? No, madam Milleniumon told us to use no more than half our power unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time, nor the reason to use more than half."

"Stop that!" Trixie pouted.

HerculesKabuterimon glared at him, "You're just stalling, aren't you?"

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled again, "Maybe, maybe not. Of course, that means yes. Or does it? Are we even real? Or ju-"

"SHUT UP!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled, "There you go again. You keep stalling. We need to get back now!"

"Nuh-uh!" ChaosGallantmon chided them, "Not until the order is given,"

"If you let us go," HerculesKabuterimon threatened, "We'll let you live,"

ChaosGallantmon smirked. Then a voice appeared in his head.

"_Let them go,"_

/Ah, madam Milleniumon, how did your rematch go?/

"_Shut up,"_

/Hmhmhm, I'm guessing it didn't turn out like you thought it would?/

"_I'm deducting this from your salary,"_

/Oh poo, you're no fun. Oh well, orders are orders./

"Fine," ChaosGallantmon told them, "I'll let you go, just let me down,"

"Good," HerculesKabuterimon let him go, "But no tricks,"

"Why would I trick you? It's not in my orders," ChaosGallantmon replied as he made a portal, "this will take you to where you were before we brought you here,"

Dracomon walked to the portal and looked into it, "Yeah! It's right where we were before! I can even see Tyson and Azmon!"

"See," ChaosGallantmon chided them, "No tricks,"

HerculesKabuterimon continued to glare at him as they walked to the portal behind Trixie and Dracomon, "You're only letting us go because she told you to,"

"Indeed," ChaosGallantmon answered before they disappeared through the portal and it closed behind them.


	4. Back Together

**Late Evening, Pride Mountains**

"Hrr," she groaned as she walked through the mountain paths, "I can't believe that p*ssy ran away!" In anger she hit the mountainside, "Dammit!" she looked down to her right side, where two arms hung limply. "He broke my arms too. That bastard!" she fumed as she continued walking, "At least they'll heal soon. I guess Catastromon knows when to call it quits,"

She looked up to the sky as she continued walking. "I guess I better have them let those kids go," she muttered as she mentally called her generals.

/Let's see… wait, where's Dagomon? He couldn't be… Dammit! Oh well, Gulfmon, report!/

"_Oh, uh… hey boss,"_

/It's time to let them go./

"_Oh yeah, about that, they sorta kinda… got away,"_

/WHAT?!/

"_Sorry, they went back to Standby Point,"_

/Fine, you are dismissed, report to the battle field./

"_Okay boss,"_

/Lousy good for nothing…/

"_Uh... boss? I can still hear you,"_

/I said dismissed!/

"_Okay,"_

/Let's try ChaosGallantmon. Ah, he's still there, and so are they. Let them go./

"_Ah, madam Milleniumon, how did your rematch go?"_

/Shut up./

"_Hmhmhm, I'm guessing it didn't turn out like you thought it would?"_

/I'm deducting this from your salary./

"_Oh poo, you're no fun. Oh well, orders are orders,"_

"Well that's done," Milleniumon sighed. "What a failure of a plan this turned out to be. This plan had only three objectives, and they all practically failed. Dammit!" She tested her right arms. She was getting some feeling back into them. "Well that's some good news. But still, dammit!" With her upper left arm, she counted out the plan's objectives, "One, separate them and keep them busy until my rematch was done. Two, get Catastromon to myself and fight him. Three, defeat him and reclaim my honor and the Demon Lords data. All simple objectives, all three failed," she sighed. She was tired from her fight with Catastromon. Even if he did run away, he managed to leave quite a few wounds on her before doing so. "He really does lose some control when he digivolves," she noted. She clenched and unclenched her hands, "I've still got some fight in me; maybe I'll test out Calamity's Chosen. Yeah, let's see how strong Catastromon's chosen really are!" She raised an arm and a portal opened before her.

She smiled. /It pays to be a master of dimensions./

**Evening, To the Battlefield (From now on let's just say Standby Point)**

Azmon was fuming, "I can't believe that prick left us here!"

Tyson was stacking rocks out of boredom, "Let it go Azmon, Alphamon did say that he was going to find Catastromon, he's probably having some trouble finding him. Or worse, he could have run into Milleniumon." Tyson shuddered at the thought.

"Hah! Serves him right for leaving us here!" Azmon pouted.

"Come on buddy," Tyson chided his partner, "You and me both know we couldn't have beaten Gulfmon without his help,"

Azmon turned his head away, "I could have beat him by myself,"

Tyson turned away and crossed his arms, "They should call you Vegetamon,"

"Hah, I bet I could beat him too!" Azmon taunted.

Tyson turned around and put his hands on Azmon's shoulders, "No, no you couldn't. No one beats Vegeta in being badass or in insults. TeamFourStar has grounded this fact into my mind,"

Azmon widened his eyes in confusion as he removed Tyson's hands from his shoulders, "Dude, you're freaking me out,"

"Sorry," Tyson scratched behind his head in embarrassment, "I'm kinda pushy about that subject. But I can't wait till they do Cell!"

Azmon took a step back, "Okay bro, you're freaking me out again,"

Tyson stopped gushing, "Sorry buddy, it happens, but I'll try to control it,"

"Good," Azmon breathed a sigh of relief. Tyson always freaked him out when he got like this. He then went back to complaining, "I'm just so bored without anyone to mess with!"

"Azmon look!" Tyson pointed behind him, and Azmon turned to see a portal open up, and none other than Persiamon to jump out.

"Guys!" she bounded up to them and gave them a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Y-yeah, of c-course w-we're alright!" Azmon stammered through his blushing.

"Persiamon!" Tyson exclaimed.

"And us," Sleipmon called as he walked through the portal. Persiamon let them go, and to their surprise someone they didn't recognize walked out of the portal: a midnight blue and white armored warrior lady.

Azmon tilted his head in confusion, "Who're you?"

The new warrior looked down at him, "Don't you recognize us?"

Tyson noticed something immediately, "You're a Dianamon. That's the mega level of Lunamon, so you must be…"

Dianamon nodded, "Yes, it's us,"

Tyson snapped his fingers, "I knew it!" he gazed up the figure of the Dianamon, "Wow, so you gu- err, girls biomerged, nice," his eyes stopped at a particular place.

Dianamon covered their chest, "Hey! Where do you think you're staring?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tyson yelled as Dianamon chased him angrily.

"Heheheheh!" Azmon sniggered, "That's just like Tyson. Can't control his hormones, hahahaha!" he fell over laughing at the sight. When he finished laughing he took out his camera, "But still, this one will be a keeper," he remarked as he took the picture.

"Get back here!" Dianamon demanded while waving a fist.

"NEVER!" Tyson yelled back, "You'll never take me ali- Oof!" He stopped when he hit something in front of him. It appeared to be a pale golden leg. "Oww, who th-!"

"Tyson? Is that you?" Tyson looked up to see a pale golden shelled insect, Trixie and Dracomon were standing to either side of it.

"A HerculesKabuterimon?" Tyson realized as he got up, "Then you must be Arashi and Tentomon!"

The giant insect nodded, "Yes, it's us,"

"We're here too!" Trixie yelled as she tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Yeah Trixie I can see that," Tyson told her while patting her head.

"So you biomerged too," Dianamon noted as they caught up to them.

HerculesKabuterimon nodded, "Yes, and we have a lot to talk about,"


	5. Something's Missing

**Evening, Pride Mountains**

"Heh… heh," he panted as he moved along, "I can't believe I managed to get away." Catastromon sighed, "Luckily she didn't get the Demon Lords' data, hrr," he grunted in pain. "A broken arm is an acceptable loss," he gazed at his bare arm that hung limply at his side. He sighed, "At least when you're made of data you can fix stuff like this easily," He gazed around at the many mountains, "Lucemon has a strange taste in lairs, but at least it's easy to hide in,"

He sat down, legs crisscrossed, and focused his thoughts.

"Okay, Alphamon could be anywhere. Let's go over and search some places. Pride Mountains: no. Login Mountain: no. Forest of Desire: no. Where could Alphamon be?"

Several minutes later…

"Bit Forest: no. Screen City: no. Torrent City: no. Gluttony's All You Can Eat Diner: no- wait! Close by, a little to the right and… there! Gluttony's Battlefield: yes! Alphamon there you are!"

/Catastromon? Is that you?/

Inwardly, Catastromon rolled his eye. "Who else would it be?"

/Hmhmhm, good point./

/So how are you Catastromon?/

"I'm fine, but I need you guys to get here soon. I don't know if Milleniumon's left or not, but you're my best mode of transportation,"

/Okay, we'll be there, just give us some time./

/And, could you please tell us where you are?/

Catastromon looked around, "Pride Mountains,"

/That's something to start with, but can you give us anything more specific? You know like landmarks?/

Catastromon looked around again, "There are mountains," he said simply.

He could practically hear Alphamon mentally face-palm. /Anything, I don't know, helpful? Like what kind of mountains? Their shape, their location, their formation, their arrangement?/

Catastromon sighed, "They all look the same to me,"

/Whatever, we'll be there./

"Thank you Alphamon. I don't know what I would have done without you,"

/Don't mention it./

Catastromon sighed again, "I wish our mental link was stronger, more accurate. But unfortunately I'm not a psychic. It took an incredible amount of time for me to even train these powers. But I digress, I'm thankful for you sticking by me all this time. Even after all I've put you through,"

/Think nothing of it. I'm glad to help./

"Thank you, my friends," Catastromon smiled inside.

/We're on our way, just stay there and we'll find you./

"Okay," Catastromon sighed as he stood up. "Now that I have a ride scheduled I might as well find something to pass the time." From his sleeve he pulled out the orb of the Demon Lords' data. "Let's see if I can find Ogudomon's final seal," he scanned the data.

Several minutes later…

"Hrr," he groaned in frustration, "No way! It's not in here! Where is the key to Ogudomon, the key to his power, it's all blank, where is it?" he scanned the data again, "Could it be? No it couldn't be. But could it? Could it still be…?

**Evening, Standby Point**

Persiamon was sitting on a rock and kicking her feet out, "I can't believe Alphamon left you guys here. How irresponsible!"

Azmon nodded in agreement from a nearby rock, "I know, I said the exact same thing!"

Lunamon, however, was more concerned about Catastromon, "So the whole reason Milleniumon had her generals separate us was so she could fight Catastromon?"

Sleipmon stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Specifically, a rematch. That means they've fought before. What could have happened to get them to fight each other, let alone meet up in the first place?"

Arashi pushed up his glasses, "Well, hopefully we'll know when Alphamon brings Catastromon back,"

Abby laid down on the ground, relaxing. Both she and Arashi had… unbiomerged from their partners, "And we thought Catastromon told us everything! Hmph!"

Azmon walked over from his rock, his hands behind his head, "Well I can't blame a guy for wanting to keep his privacy,"

"That's not the point idiot," Lunamon sighed as she crossed her arms, "He told us that was everything he knew. Clearly 'everything' doesn't mean what it used to,"

Tentomon hovered beside Arashi, "Maybe… he doesn't… want to talk… about it," he said quietly, a step above his usual whispering.

"That changes nothing," Dracomon returned, "He said he told us everything, he clearly withheld information from us. Be it personal or not, it clearly was important enough for Milleniumon to separate us just because of it,"

Persiamon walked up to them and sat down on a closer rock, "Hmmm? But why is she so upset about a simple fight? Milleniumon is really strong, and I doubt that Catastromon could do any harm to her. He seems to be more of a thinker than a fighter. He's more smart than strong,"

"Good point," Sleipmon noted, "Maybe Catastromon is stronger than he looks… and stronger than he lets on,"

Tyson was messing up his messy hair, "I'm so confused right now! Catastromon brought us together to gather the Demon Lords' data. After that it turned out we're supposed to protect it from Milleniumon. Then she kidnaps him just for a fight? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Calm down Tyson," Azmon chided his partner, "I'm sure there's a reason for this. Besides, it's because of your spazzing like this that we haven't (properly) reached the mega level,"

Tyson walked up to his partner, "What do you mean by spazzing?"

Those gathered began watching the display with amusement.

Azmon glared at his partner, but it was a friendly glare, "I mean how you keep freaking out and gushing at things,"

"Hah," Tyson crossed his arms in disapproval, "That's the best you can do? Pathetic! You should see your face sometimes when you start gushing,"

Azmon was taken aback, "Gushing? I never start gushing!"

"Hah!" Tyson snorted in contempt, "Oh really? What about last night?" Tyson brought his hands together and held them to his face in a loving gesture, "You said, 'She's so beautiful! If only I cou-' oof!"

Azmon had knocked him over and was holding a hand to his mouth, "Ssh! Not cool man! You're supposed to be my wingman!" he whispered the words threateningly.

"Okay, I give," Tyson conceded in mock defeat, "I'm sorry, won't ever do it again," he held his hand high in a vowing gesture, "Promise!"

"Good," Azmon sighed in relief, "But enough of this friendly trolling,"

"I couldn't agree more,"

All eyes turned to this new voice. And all eyes saw a terrifying monster.

Sleipmon's eyes widened in terror, "It c-can't be, M-M-M-Milleniumon!" he fell backwards from sheer terror.

She was clapping her hands, "But sincerely, that was an excellent performance. If I don't end up killing you, keep it up, you could become some really good comedians,"


End file.
